1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a video-audio processing apparatus and a video-audio processing method for synchronizing video data and audio data acquired at different times.
2. Description of Related Art
When a person practices a dance of a certain kind, such as a Japanese traditional dance, or aerobics or the like, or practices an exercise for fitness or the like, the person may want to compare his/her own form with an exemplary form performed by his/her coach, teacher, instructor or the like. If a video image of the user can be captured (recorded) and displayed in synchronization with the video image of the exemplary form performed by his/her coach in a side-by-side manner, then the person (user, student or the like) can compare his/her own form with the exemplary form and check the difference therebetween through the video images.
As a technique to reproduce plural (or multiple) video images in synchronization with each other, a technique has been proposed in which a sound such as a whistle, an electronic tone or a voice is recorded at the start of video-image capture (recording). Based on the recorded sound, plural video images are then reproduced from the recorded data in synchronization with each other. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-36867.
A technique has also been proposed for simultaneously and synchronously reproducing two video images captured by two video imaging apparatuses. In this technique, the correlation values of two audio data, recorded independently by the two video imaging apparatuses, are calculated with a time shift between the two audio data that is changed gradually. The time shift with the maximum correlation value is then used to control the reproduction timings of the two video data. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-193561.